


10 Things I "Hate" About You

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, sugar gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson have 'hated' each other since they first met, but they've been secretly dating for months, but, Peggy knows, because Peggy always knows.





	10 Things I "Hate" About You

Jack Thompson has always thought that Daniel Sousa's eyes look like a puppy. Like a puppy who can experience a whole range of emotions, all of which show through his eyes before he talks. He notices that when he calls Daniel names, such as Susan for example, his eyes dim slightly before they spark back up and he snaps back with what he believes to be a clever remark before Jack tells him to get back to work. Daniel never sees Jack's small, sad smile he wears each time as he walks back into his lonely office that separates him from the rest of the SSR.

Jack loves Daniel's eyes the most when the two of them are alone, at one of their apartments, laying in bed, talking to one another. What they talk about isn't what matters to Jack, it's his lovers eyes, ones that light up when he finds something interesting or realizes something. The ones that soften when the two of them look at one another, and the ones that always send Jack a secret wink when he leaves the office, to let the other man know that he's welcome at Daniel's apartment that night. Jack never fails to return to the other man's apartment on those nights.

Jack will never admit how much he loves his partners eyes, not in public anyways, not wanting to 'break character' of who he 'is' while he's at the office. And he's content with only his lover knowing how he truly feels about the other, not wanting anyone else to realize that he's breaking the law by being in a committed relationship with another man.

Daniel Sousa has always thought that Jack Thompson's eyes look like the ocean. Like an ocean whose waves get fast and vicious when he's mad, but calm and tranquil when he's happy, but it's increasingly becoming harder and harder for Daniel to tell what his lover is feeling, as Jack has working more and more on hiding his emotions, for not only his benefit but for the benefit of Daniel himself. Because if anyone were to discover their secret, Jack doesn't want to be the one to cause his lover going to jail.

Daniel never realized how much he would wish for the ocean to be calm until he met Jack. Now all he wants is for the ocean to be calm and content, no vicious crashing waves or dark waters.

Jack has never liked his eyes. He has always thought, and hated, that they gave away what he was feeling. He thought that they’re too bright of a blue which dims and darkens when he gets mad and brightens and lightens when he gets happy.

Not that he’d admit this to anyone though, but he’s subconsciously glad that his eyes are the way that they are. As they allow others to know when he means business and when he’s just joking around, which has both helped and harmed his relationship with Daniel.

Daniel has always been indifferent about his eyes, as he doesn’t tend to focus on them whenever he takes time, which is rare, to sit back and think about himself. He never understood why people would say that he reminded them of a puppy, especially when they said was it because of his eyes. He, as a young kid, hated having brown eyes, and he wished that one day he would wake up with bright blue ones. But, it never happened and he moved on as he grew older, forgetting about his eye related dreams until he met Jack, who had the same type of blue eyes that he had always wished for.

He wouldn’t be caught dead saying this, but, subconsciously, he believes that his wish backfired and gave the man that he loves the eyes that he so desperately wanted as a child. So, instead of never being able to see the eyes that he wished for, he would be able to see them whenever he looked at his lover.

Neither will admit it, but their partners eyes is the first thing that made them fall for one another.


End file.
